Harmony in Training
by Nick Jonasbrothers luver95
Summary: The story is about Harmony, and her princess training. But Elliot, if you read my last story is a prince from Itay, is getting married and things go wrong.


Harmony was just taking a shower. She turned off the water and got a towel. The other princesses were still sleeping. She wanted to be early at princesses training. She got her dress and put it on. Since Page was still sleeping she used her perfume. She put on her bracelet. Her bracelet was really special to her because when she left the animals in the forest, they made her a bracelet. It had a small container with magic water inside. The magic water heals people. She was walking around her room thinking about Elliot. She sat down at her desk and got some stationary out. Harmony got her favorite pen and wrote:

_November 12_

_Dear Elliot, _

_ I haven't seen you for three years now, I have now turned sixteen. I am still the youngest. How is Italy? We still have princesses training…It is really boring. I don't know if you got the invitation, but I want to invite you to Queen Isadora's guest ball. So if you can please come. I miss you so much. You haven't written to me in weeks! So just remember me. Ok? _

_Love, _

_Harmony _

She sighed. "What…Who is… Oh! Hey Harmony good morning!" said Isabella. "Hey…" said Harmony. "So what's up! What are you doing?" Isabella said curiously. "Well…" Harmony said. "You were writing a letter to Elliot!" said Lea as she was laughing. "Hey you guys…I really miss him, common." "Fine! To bad I heard he was dating Samantha Moonlight!" said Page. "What? That is not true I know he will never do that. Or at least he will tell me that… He doesn't want to be with me…" she said. She started thinking about them. "I'll go down stairs." She said. "You have mail!" said one of the maids. "Oh thank you." The letter said:

_August 30 _

_Dear Harmony, _

_I can no longer see you, since I got a new lover. Please do not feel sad. I like you as a friend. At the dinner when I said, you know, well I was just really in love with you but, long distance relationships do not work for me. Sorry… Hope you can come to my wedding! Her name is Mary Anne. _

_Cio! _

_Elliot _

"This was from two months ago!" shouted Harmony. "Did you just find this in the mail today!" yelled Harmony to one of the maids. "Sorry…" said one of the maids. "No sorry for yelling at you." Apologized Harmony. "Continue" she said. "Well, I and the other maids were having our lunch break outside in the court yard. We saw one of your classmates from school walk by, We one of the maids was going to get the mail, she got and said that there finally was a letter for you. And your classmate said that she could take it to you. Instead I think she kept it for two months, and just put it in the mail box today. "Oh, great!" Harmony said. She ran to her balcony and got the letter she wrote for Elliot and ripped it, and threw it into the wind. She started crying. "Finally, someone who actually loved me. Now he's never going to want to see me again." She said. Harmony sighed. She saw a bubble and thought. "Wait, Fairy god mother?" she asked. "Whoa! Yes it is me child! You wonderful fairy god mother!" said the fairy god mother as she popped form the bubble. "I am so glad to see you because…" "I know child!" interrupted the fairy god mother. "You're all sad because you little boyfriend Elliot can't see you anymore!" she said. "Oh, well that is pretty much what happened." Harmony said. "Common Harmony, we are going to be late for princesses training!" said Page. "I got to go!" Said Harmony, but the fairy god mother left.

She went down to the garden to start training. "Ok ladies! Let's start training with some curtseys." Said Queen Isadora. "You can go first Harmony!" said Page. "Ok here it goes." She said. Harmony picked up her skirt and curtsey perfectly. She was thinking about going to his wedding. "Harmony! Pay Attention!" shouted Queen. She wasn't paying attention or taking notes. She kept on thinking about Elliot. "Page, do you think I should really go to his wedding?" whispered Harmony. "Shh! Yes you should." Said Page. "Its two days from now." "Then get ready!" said Page. "Training is almost over…" said Page. "Girls you are dismissed." Said Queen Isadora. "Queen Isadora" "What's wrong Harmony" she said. "Well, You know Elliot, right?" she asked. "Yes I do." She replied. "Well I just got a letter saying that he is getting married and he doesn't love me anymore, I was wondering if I should go to his wedding?" said Harmony. "If you are going to feel bad when you go then don't, if you think you have a chance of winning his heart back, then go…" she said. "I have to go talk to the maids about the ball. Just think about it." She said. Harmony bowed and went to her room. She got out her best gowns and was going to pick the best one. She chose the very light purple one. It was very soft and was not puffy. She straightened her hair with warm rocks and wore her tiara. Queen Isadora knew going to Italy from Palmer Trinity Castle is one whole day. She called a carriage. All of the people in the whole castle came out to say goodbye and good luck. All of the princesses in the castle said "We will miss you and good luck! Go win his heart back!" they all laughed. "Bye your highness, thank you" she said. Queen Isadora nodded her head and loaded her bag in the carriage. "Bye! I will miss all of you!" she yelled.

She was hoping she would either win his heart back or see if he even notices she is there. She was about to fall asleep. "Hey! Wakey wakey!" Fairy god mother was there. "You're here! Can you help get my make up right, and help me…" she was interrupted. "A quick spell and I'm off. Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" and she left. Harmony fell back asleep. "Young lady we are here." Said the carriage driver.

She was early so she asked him if she could stay in the carriage and sleep. Harmony awoke and went to go take her seat. "Harmony you're here, I'm glad you could make it!" Elliot noticed her. "Oh hi Elliot, Where's the lucky bride?" she asked awkwardly. "Well she is getting ready. You…You look lovely…" He cleared his voice. "Thank you…Congratulations. I'll see you later…maybe." She left and took her seat.

Hours have passed and the bride was finally ready. The music started to play but Elliot said, "Harmony please play your flute." "But I didn't…" Harmony was interrupted when he gave her a golden flute. "Ok." She said. Harmony sat in first chair; she played the first note as always. She was not happy when the bride was walking. It was her time to do a solo; she stood up and then started to play. Elliot realized what he was missing. Harmony finished her solo and sat down. "You may kiss the bride". Elliot and Mary Anne kissed. Harmony ran out the only thing she left was a glass slipper. "Harmony wait please, your slipper!" he yelled. "Don't worry, it was probably cheep anyways!" said Mary Anne. "Your right, May I have this dance" He said. "Certainly." She said. The music started to play but it sounds different. Harmony wasn't there to play the flute. They danced on into the night. Harmony on the other hand was sad, she got home and the princesses were asking her so many questions. "Stop!" yelled Harmony. All the princesses were silent. Harmony went up to her room, and got ready for bed. The other princesses were mumbling among each other. They figured that Harmony did not win Elliot back.

The next day Harmony woke up. "Harmony…Hello?" whispered someone. "What? Whose there?" said Harmony. "It's me Elliot". Harmony got up and put on her robe and brushed her hair. "Yes, what do you want?" she said. "I would like to get back together with you, I'm very sorry, you are a wonderful woman but I just wasn't ready to get married." He said in a sorrow voice. "Now you apologize!" said Harmony. The other princesses were listing to the conversation through the door. "I thought someone actually like me, for once." She said. "Can you accept my apologies, Please Harmony, I love you." He said. "Do you really mean it?" she asked. "Yes I do." They kissed.

If you believe in something than go ahead and try…Miracles do happen


End file.
